pokémon multicolore
by juliabakura
Summary: une petite histoire dans le monde des pokémons, mais avec une autre héroïne...
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon version multicolore. Chapitre 1 :Le départ. 

Dans une petite ville nommée Jarama , une jeune fille rêvait d'être la plus grande dresseuse de pokémon !!! Elle s'appelle Camille et a enfin ses 10 ans, l'âge pour commencer son apprentissage de dresseur pokémon, comme le fit son grand frére et ses deux grandes sœurs.

Son grand frère, Crouck était devenu professeur pokémon ; dans leur ville.

Sa grande sœur ,Mary c'était mariée avec un maître pokémon, et tenait une aréne avec son mari Géromie.

Sa dernière sœur Julie, avait fait son apprentissage elle aussi, mais n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps…

Personne ne sait où elle est à présent…

« Je deviendrais la meilleure dresseuse, et je vaincrais tout les dresseurs !!! »

« Oui bah pour l'instant tu vas te coucher… » lui dit son père.

« Mais j'arrive pas à dormir… Demain, je vais recevoir mon premier pokémon… »

« Je le sais ma petite camille, tes sœurs ont ressenties la même chose… »

« Et une d'entre elles n'est pas revenues… »

« Elle doit avoir ses raisons… Allez au dodo !!! »

la petite fille s'endormit donc dans son lit, rêvant de pokémon.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être habillé, elle courra vers le laboratoire pokémon.

Deux autres jeunes étaient là aussi…Un jeune garçon et une jeune fille.

« Désolé d'être en retard mais… »commença Camille, avant d'être arreté par le jeune homme qui n'était autre que Maxime un de ses camarades de la ville.

« Ne t'inquiéte pas, nous venons d'arriver. » lui souria Maxime alors que l'autre jeune fille faisait la tête.

Cette jeune fille était Lucia la rivale de Camille.

« De toute façon ton frère n'est pas encore là…Sinon j'aurais pris le meilleur pokémon !!! »

Camille tapa sur le pied de Lucia.

« Mon frère va être à l'heure, c'est toi qui est en avance !!! »

« De toute façon dans ta famille personne n'a été capable d'aller jusqu'à la ligue multicolore de pokémon !!! » pesta Lucia. « Et même une de tes sœurs s'est enfuis lachement !!! »

Camille avait envie de se bagarer contre Lucia, mais s'en empécha grâce à Maxime…

C'est vrai sa sœur les avaient abandonner…

« Tu devrais faire des excuses Lucia, et ta sœur non plus n'a pas été à la ligue multicolore de pokémon !!! » lança t-il.

Lucia rougit, et ne dit plus rien.

Soudain un jeune homme arriva en moto.

« Excusez moi les jeunes, il y avait un problème avec le centre pokémon, j'ai du aller réparer les machines. » s'excusa le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien Crouck. » S'exclama Maxime.

Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans le labo. Dedans il y a plusieurs ordinateurs, beaucoup de livres, des machines etc…

Et au centre trois pokéball…

« Dans l'une d'elle se trouve un pokémon feu, un autre d'eau et le dernier de plante. » dit Crouck.

« Moi c'est déjà tout choisi !!!Je prends le pokémon plante !!! » dit Lucia en ce précipitant sur la pokéball.

« Moi je choisi le pokémon de feu. »Dir Maxime.

« Je n'ai pas le choix je prends le pokémon d'eau. »

Les pokémons sortirent de leur pokéball, bulbizare pour la plante, salaméche pour le pokémon de feu, et carapuce pour le pokémon d'eau…

Après avoir eu leur pokédex et leur pokéball, Maxime et Lucia partirent…Camille resta un peu pour poser quelques questions à Crouck.

« Quelque Pokémon avais tu choisi ? »demanda Camille.

« Le pokémon de feu, Mary avait pris un pokémon de plante, et Julie, elle était arrivée en retard, et il n'y avait plus de pokémon… »rigolais Crouck se souvenant de ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Pourquoi était-elle en retard ? »

Il regarda sa sœur…

« Tu ne t'en souvient pas ?Tu étais malade ce jour là, et nous étions tous partis…Julie aurait put renoncer à son rêve de pokémon pour toi , mais le professeur de l'époque, avait garder un pokémon pour elle.Un pokémon électrique…Pas très comode d'ailleurs . »

Et quand le soir tomba, Camille alla donc parcourir le monde Pokémon afin de commencer son merveilleux voyage.

_**(àsuivre…)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : le commencement du voyage.**

Camille venait d'entrer dans la forêt, et c'était déjà perdue…

« C'est pas vrai !!!!Il faut que j'ai une carte, un pokédex et tout le matériel disponible, mais je me suis encore perduuuuueeeee !!!! »

soudain son Carapuce, sorti de sa pokéball.

« Cara ??? »

Camille regarda son pokémon, et celui ci montra un roucool qui se promener là.

« CHOUETTE UN ROUCOOL !!! », elle regarda son pokédex, lui donnant toute les informations sur le pokémon, puis elle lança la pokéball vers le pokémon…

« CARRA !!!! » Carapuce récupéra la pokéball avant que celle ci ne touche le pokémon, qui s'enfuis d'ailleurs..

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE T'AS FAIT CARAPUCE !!! »

Le carapuce alluma le pokédex qui dit : « pour attraper un pokémon, il faut d'abord se combattre contre lui… »

« Ah, c'est pour ça…Merci Carapuce. »

Ils continuèrent le chemin dans la forêt, et cette fois, il rencontra un Ratata.

« Chouette !!!Carapuce, prépare toi, on va avoir notre premier pokémon !!! »

Carapuce se mit en position d'attaque.

Le Rattata aussi, mais soudain, une horde de Rattata arrivèrent.

« Houlà, ça sent pas bon ça…. » Dit Camille en voyant tout les Rattata prés à attaquer « ON SE TAILLE CARAPUCE !!! »

Et tout deux s'en allèrent dans la forêt de nouveau.

Enfin, il arrivèrent prés d'une ville, et là il rencontrèrent un Chenipan…

De drôle de couleur, d'ailleur, pas celle de d'habitude.

Il avait à la place du vert couvrant la quasi totalité de son corps, en jaune.

Et les ronds, étaient rouges.

Ce chenipan, allait servir de petit déjeuner à un roucool.

« Ce serait trop dommage qu'il serve de déjeuner, alors qu'il est si beau…On y va Carapuce. »

Camille envoya son carapuce, faire une attaque charge sur le pokémon volant qui s'enfuis juste après…

Le petit chenipan monta sur l'épaule de Camille.

« Tu veux rester avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle, alors le chenipan, lui fit un petit hochement de tête, pour affirmer sa réponse.

« CHOUETTE , Je t'appellerais alors Chinipi !!! J'ai un Chenipan !!!!»

Le pokémon rentra alors dans sa pokéball, et le carapuce, lui montra la ville.

Elle arriva au centre pokémon de la ville, et y alla tout de suite.

« Bonjour, pouvez vous vous occuper de mes pokémon ? »

« Bien sur » lui répondit la jeune infirmière Joëlle.

Camille, laissa alors l'infirmière s'occuper de ses pokémons, et alla appeler son père.

« Allo papa ? »

« Oh, ma petite puce !!!! Alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Ben, je me suis fait poursuivre par une horde de Rattata, j'ai raté un Roucool, mais j'ai attrapé quand même un Chenipan !!! »

« C'est déjà bien !!Je me souviens que Mary, n'avait pas attrapé un seul pokémon pendant 2 jours … »

« Oui ça je m'en souviens bien…--»

« Bon je vais te laisser, appeler ton frère, moi je dois m'occuper de plusieurs choses… »

Elle raccrocha, et appela son frère.

« Salut Crouck !!! »

« Salut petite sœur, ça va ? »

« Oui…Sinon, je voudrais te montrer une photo de pokémon que j'ai attrapé… »

« Vas y montre !!! »

Comme pour tout ces pokémons, Camille faisait une photo grâce au pokémovie… Qui faisait aussi bien des films que des photos ; elle montre alors la photo de son Chinipi.

« OUAH !!!On m'avait parlé de ce genre de pokémon…Ils sont extrémements rare !!! »

« Ah ? Ben, un roucool, allait en faire son petit déjeuner, donc je l'ai aidé, et il m'a suivi… »

Crouck pris plusieurs livres, et soudain s'écrie.

« C'EST CA !!!!C'est un chenipan shiné !!! »

« Et ??? »

« Ils ont des couleurs particuliéres !!! Ils sont rares, car ils sont plus faciles à être des proies, pour les pokémon volant comme tu l'as vu. Et aussi que c'est un phénoméne très rares chez eux. »

« Donc tu veux dire que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur ce pokémon ? »

« Oui, il faudra que tu me l'amméne un de ces jours, pour que je le vois de plus prés !!! »

« D'accord, bon je te laisse. »

Elle raccroche.

Puis un rire se fit entendre…

« Ce rire…LUCIA !!! »Cria-t-elle en se retournant, la voyant entouré de plusieurs dresseurs, bien sure des dresseurs garçons…

« Aaaaaahhhh , tu es enfin arrivée !!! Je voulais te battre aujourd'hui !!! »

« Désolé, mais je dois aller faire d'autre chose que de me battre contre un épouvantail. »

« Hé !!! C'est pas vrai !!! J'ai attrapé un roucoops, et un Rattatac !!! »

Camille les regarda, elle se sentait un peu minable avec son chinipi, mais l'important pour elle, c'était qu'il soit en bonne santé…

« Montre moi tes pokémons Camille . »

Justement, l'infirmiére revenait elle rendit les pokémons à Camille.

« Les voilà ma petite dresseuse. »

Tout les dresseurs ici présent rigolaient d'elle, mais soudain, Maxime arrivait et regardait les dresseurs.

Mais Camille, ne l'avait pas vue, et leur répliqua.

« Je vais aller plus tard à la ligue multicolore, et gagner le trophée !!! »

Maxime fut ébahit… Ainsi que tout les dresseurs, puis l'infirmiére Joëlle lui donna une boîte à badge.

« Tu en aura besoin, pour ton voyage alors… »

Camille lui souriait…

Puis elle sorti ses pokémon, et là, tout le monde fut bouche bé par le Chinipi de Camille.

Et Lucia parti en colère, plus tard Maxime et Camille mangèrent ensemble.

Alors, Maxime la prévenait.

« Fais attention une team robotnic est apparu, apparemment ceux sont des voleurs de pokémon rares. »

Soudain une panne de courant se produisit, et du brouillard s'étendit dans le centre pokémon…

« J'ai bien entendu un pokémon rare, mon cher Joshua… »Dit une voie féminine.

« Oui ma chère Magalie…Et dans ce centre pokémon en plus, avec que des dresseurs inexpériementé, cela va être un jeu d'enfant… »

« Miaouss, ne m'oubliait pas…Nous sommes la Team Robotnic !!! »

Maxime se leva…Et sorti son Salaméche, qui produisait alors une lumiére pour éclairer le centre mais…

« Ah tu manque de culot petit…Tu casses notre entré en scéne…On va te punir. »

Et soudain des petit fils, comme ceux des araignées enveloppèrent notre ami, l'empéchant de bouger et parler.

« Maxime !!! »Hurla Camille.

« Mmmm, une petite dresseuse, montre nous tes pokémons, pour savoir si c'est toi la fameuse dresseuse qui a attrapé un Chenipan shiné… »dit la jeune femme.

« Comment le savez vous ? »Demandait Camille.

« Et voilà, toujours pareil pour les jeunes, ils font notre boulot à notre place… »Continuait Joshua. « Allez donne nous ton pokémon, sinon, nous allons embarqué ton copain et son pokémon…Ils feront de bonnes recrues… »

Camille ne voulait pas, et alla renoncer à son chenipan à contre-cœur quand soudain arriva, une personne avec une longue cape noire, un chapeau haut forme, un masque d'argent et une canne.

Il ou elle n'était pas très grand, mais avait quand mais une carrure de Noble.

« Je vous empécherais de voler ce pokémon, et ce dresseur…La fête est fini… »

Les deux voleurs rigolérent…

« Vient te battre si tu l'ose, en avant aspicot !!! »Lança Magalie.

« A toi Spectrum !!! »Lança Joshua.

« Florizare, Roucarnage, à vous de jouer !!! »

Les deux pokémons des voleurs, furent KO, alors ils prirent la fuite, ainsi que le mystérieux personnage.

Le lendemain, Maxime et Camille était de nouveau ensemble…

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant Maxime ? »Demandait Camille.

« Bah, je m'étais inscris aussi pour la ligue multicolore, mais à cause d'hier…Je ne suis plus sur de moi… »

« Moi je pense que tu es le meilleur dresseur que l'on a put voir !!! »Dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux !!!

« …Tu as toujours été comme ça…Alors on se reverra sûrement…à plus !!! »Dit Maxime, avant de partir en courant, vers les champs, poussant à les emmenner, dans la prochaine ville, Jevonia.

« Bon nous aussi on va y aller, n'est ce pas Carapuce, et Chinipi !!! » Les deux pokémons hochèrent de la tête et s'en allèrent tous ensemble vers Jevonia.

_**(à suivre…)**_

PS : Jevonia, a été inventé par un autre internaute, et je reprends ce terme car je le trouve beau…

_Sinon, lancez vos commentaires, je n'attends que ça !!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 partie 1

**Chapitre 3 : Justicier pokémons ?(partie 1)**

Camilla arrivait dans la forêt pour se rendre à Jevonia, afin de se protéger, elle avait gardé son pokémon à côté d'elle.

« Aaaaaahh…On va faire une pause…Je suis faitguée… »

Le pokémon se mit à côté de sa maïtresse.

« ….Et dire que Mary avait eu du mal à venir ici…Je me demande combien de temps Crouck as mis pour venir ici… »

Soudain un drôle de bruit se fit entendre et un jeune garçon à lunette regardait Camille.

Il était habillé comme le justicier Pokémon qui était dans le centre pokémon, en beaucoups plus petit et il n'avait pas de masque.

« AHAHAHA !!!Je suis Le justicier pokémon !!!Et je vais te vaincre, toi la voleuse… »

Camille regardait le gamin.

« Mais ouais, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier allu… »

« MAIS C'EST VRAI JE SUIS LE JUSTICIER POKEMON !!! »Hurlait le jeune garçon…

« Le justicier pokémon était beaucoups plus grand…Où sont tes parents ? »

Une dame arriva en courant vers le jeune garçon.

« Thomas !!!Reviens ici !! »

Elle pris son fils dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Ne me fais plus peur comme ça…Tu sais que c'est dangeureux, maintenant avec cette team robotnic qui vient chercher des jeunes enfants pour les faire de grand dresseurs. »

Le jeune garçon repoussait sa mère

« Je vais être un justicier pokémon pour les vaincre justement !!! »

Camille regardait le jeune garçon.

« Tu sais petit, ta mère a raison…Tu ne dois pas traîner partout, sinon le justicier pokémon ne va pas pouvoir facilement te protéger… »

La mére fut ravie, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela…

Quelques temps plus tard, Camille fut invitée dans la maison de la mère de Thomas.

« Désolé que mon fils vous est causé des soucis. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame…Mais dîtes moi pourquoi votre fils veux tant ressembler au justicier Pokémon ? »

La mère de thomas regardais une photo où l'on voyait Thomas, sa mère, et aussi une petite fille plus grande que lui.

« Thomas avait une grande sœur, Lisa, mais elle a été enlevé par ses terribles gens… »

Camille tapa sur la table.

« Je vous la retrouvez madame !!!Je suis une dresseuse pokémon… »

Soudain quelqu'un rentra dans la maison…

Un homme costaud regardait camille en lui souriant

« Je veux savoir si tu es aussi forte que tu le dis…

Je suis le maître d'aréne de Jevonia… »

_**(A suivre…)**_


End file.
